Dance Drama
by WolfRave
Summary: Want to call it Prom but already have a story called that :P Anyway how the prom episode should have gone, well in my opinion


**A/N I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews to my latest two stories and my welcome backs! They meant so much to me, and it was nice to see that people like and missed my writing so much. Hope you like my two new stories **

Prom

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?

"Hey, hey dude, keep it PG!" Finn snapped pushing Jessie away from Rachel as Blaine sung on behind them on the stage.

"Dude! It's not any of YB, Your Business" Jessie sneered back

"Well this is my school, so I'm making it my business"

"This isn't your girlfriend so beat it MJ!"

His eyes flashing with anger Finn wrenched Jessie away as the later tried to walk away

"Finn!" Snapped Quinn and Rachel together, the boys ignoring them as the shoved at each other, Rachel and Quinn trying to break them up as more people started to realise what was going on.

"Finn!" Rachel finally screamed coming in between the two boys "stop!"

"Rachel!" Finn protested as two small hands pushed him back firmly, Puck seemingly appearing out of nowhere to stand at her shoulder in silent support.

"Back off Finn Hudson" Rachel said seriously as Coach Sylvester arrived on the scene summoned by Becky.

"No" Finn snapped "he shouldn't be here!" pushing Rachel out of the way quickly the brunette stumbled into Puck who grabbed for her, quickly righting her as Finn smacked Jessie in the face, Coach Sylvester responding by dragging both boys out of the gym straight away.

"You ok?" Puck checked Rachel still in his arms both of them watching the boys be led away by the scruff of the neck by the formidable cheerleading coach.

"Yes I'm fine" Rachel said breathlessly finally removing herself from the warmth and strength of his arms and standing straight only to be nearly barrelled over again as Quinn marched over to her, the blondes eyes welling with tears.

"This is all your fault!" Quinn screeched her hand swinging back to slap Rachel sharply across the face the crowd gasping in shock at the evil look on the usually demure and graceful blondes face.

"Quinn!" admonished Mercedes, her and Sam rushing over to their fellow date to check she was ok Artie rolling over with a cold compress that Puck then pressed to her cheek.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Quinn babbled as Puck pressed the cold cloth to Rachel's face

"Tina go and sing your song" Rachel instructed as the glee club huddled around her "get everyone to stop staring at us"

"Will do" the Asian agreed dragging her boyfriend off to help her with Artie and Britney as well.

"Shit that looks bad" Puck muttered as he removed the cloth to cheek the reddening cheek underneath.

"I'll go make that cold again" Sam took the cloth and hurried over to the snack table to soak it in the water bowl

"You ok diva?" Mercedes asked putting an arm around her friend as Quinn hovered anxiously

"Oh yes" Rachel assured her "most people would be upset with being slapped but I can appreciate the drama in it"

"Rachel I really am sorry" Quinn babbled again "I'm just so scared about Prom King and Queen"

"Really? That's your excuse" Puck sneered as Sam returned the mohawked teenager took the cloth back from his friend and pressed it back against Rachel's cheek "wanting to be prom queen means you can slap someone when the fault is your boyfriends?"

"Finn was..."

"Finn was being an idiot" Rachel interrupted "he was being a jealous idiot and you should go now, both of you" she added to Puck "they are going to announce the winners for prom"

"You sure?" Puck checked

"Man Hips is fine" Lauren drawled finally annoyed at her boyfriend fussing over the brunette grabbing his arm she yanked Puck away quickly dragging him towards the stage. Catching the cold compress as it fell from Puck's grasp Rachel pressed it back where it was supposed to be Sam and Mercedes hugging her on both sides all three of them sticking together as the aftermath of Kurt's winning of prom queen.

"Poor Kurt" Rachel whispered to Sam and Mercedes fiddling with the cloth in front of her, her eyes stuck on Puck as Lauren stood in the corner berating him for making her lose the prom queen position.

"I hope he is ok" Mercedes replied

"Blaine went after him" Sam assured both girls his arms around them "and personally I'm glad that Quinn didn't win"

"She only slapped me" Rachel brushed away

"Yeah and she shouldn't have" Mercedes insisted as Kurt returned and got up on stage, the three of them the first to start clapping and whooping for Kurt as he spoke and went off to his dance with Blaine in the end.

After the group photo with Sam smirking at the stud that he looked as the girls posed on either side of him Rachel's cheek thankfully returning to an almost normal colour and on the opposite cheek from the camera. Rachel's dad took them all home afterwards and Rachel managed to make sure that Mercedes and Sam didn't tell him that she had been slapped by Quinn.

After telling her parents everything that happened with some careful censorship she escaped to her room and struggled out of the pink dress that she had breathed a sigh of relief when she had found. After showering and clearing her face of makeup she got into her favourite grey men large size sweat pants and over sized t-shirt and stumbled over to her bed tiredly collapsing on the many pillows and rolling over to stare at the ceiling the nights events repeating over and over in her mind. The drama between Finn and Jessie had completely thrown her, she finally made the step to move past the tall jock and then he decided that he wanted her back? Or maybe that he just didn't want anyone else to have her. When they had had it out in the hallway earlier that week she had still felt her heart break as she had helped Finn know what corsage to pick out for Quinn. But then she had stopped and thought about everything that had happened in the last few months and found herself wondering how much was her heart hurting because she thought it should?

The pain of the last few months had not been her imagination it _had _hurt when she had lost the person she classed as her first love but the dull ache in her heart wasn't from losing Finn. No it was something more than that, over the last few months she had gained friends. Real friends. But there was one who she hated only calling _friend_. Noah Puckerman had been her friend for longer than any of the rest even if he had been her biggest tormentor the start of their friendship could be traced back much further than his fateful words at Sectionals. Those words that were the only ones spoken in her defence. No it went back further than that to sophomore year and the way he started to treat her after their first attempt at dating. Puck was not one to talk about his feelings really but the way he acted around her spoke more than any words could. His silent presence at her shoulder meant more than any casual outsider could tell.

Rolling over to turn off her light Rachel pushed away any thought of Noah Puckerman. She knew from previous experience that she could give herself a sleepless night that way and in her exhausted state that wouldn't be a good idea right now. With the light off her room was only bathed in the pale moonlight from outside if her eyes had been open she would have seen Puck sitting on the branch of the tree outside her sash window watching her. Puck grinned at the sight of the brunette sprawled out on the bed, the moon was at its most accommodating and was lighting Rachel in a very romantic way. Not that Noah Puckerman's thoughts were particularly romantic, because he was Noah Puckerman and there was a reason for his reputation. Wishing he had the guts to tell her what he really felt for her Puck turned back and climbed down the tree heading towards his car and heading home, he had dumped Lauren at home without a kiss goodbye or any kind of words and had driven off while she was demanding some form of food. As far as he was concerned he was now single, he could only wish that Rachel would remain so, and that she meant what she was singing earlier.

Rachel entered the glee club the Monday after Prom and stopped in shock as she found Jessie and Finn yelling at each other on opposite sides of the choir room, Quinn standing off to one side looking particularly pissed off.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked with innocent curiosity jumping as both boys swung around to look at her. "Yes?"

"Rachel tell this douche that you wanted me to stick up for you" Finn demanded

"Rachel tell this piece of visceral scum that his disturbance was unwarranted and unnecessary!" Jesse replied his only response from the tall teenager who blinked at him.

"What did he say?" Finn asked Rachel who was still looking at the two of them in shock

"Oh he called you an idiot" Rachel said distractedly "you know both of you are wrong" she finally answered "Finn, as I told you, you have no say in who I date anymore. You broke up with me! Jessie you pushed too far and you know it; we are only friends and will never be anything more again. Now please, both of you leave me alone"

"Rachel!" Finn protested as the brunette moved to sit down beside Puck and Mercedes who had stayed silent throughout the exchange, both having enjoyed the drama.

"Finn did you even listen to me at Prom? Did you listen to what I was singing?"

"Uh..."

"It basically said leave me alone! So please leave me alone!"

"But...!"

"Argh!" Rachel screamed "read my lips Finn, I will try and say this as simply as possible. You" she pointed at him "me" she gestured to herself "over"

"Why..."

Rachel whimpered in infuriation and threw her hands up in the air "you do realise that your girlfriend is in the room correct?" she gestured to the livid looking blonde "because please, I'm begging you, concentrate on her. And get out of your mind any thought that we are going to be together again. Do not say another word!" she snapped as Finn opened his mouth again "I really don't want to hear it"

"But what about..." Finn persevered

"Right that's it" puck finally intervened getting to his feet "Finn my promise is broken; I would say I care but I really don't" grabbing Rachel's hand and yanking her towards him to press his lips against hers hard.

"Would you go to Prom with me?" he asked her as he let her go smirking as he took in her dazed lust filled eyes, he always knew that he got to her more than she said.

"Prom was last Friday" she mumbled shaking her head trying to clear it of the cloud that had descended over it at the first touch of Puck's lips to her own.

"I meant next year" he grinned "oh and also homecoming, winter ball and the JCC dance"

"All of them?"

"Yeah, for now. I guess there would be lots of dances and parties to go to when we are in New York but we'll deal with them when they come" Puck mused as he led her to a seat, his arm clamped around her narrow waist.


End file.
